How Jace Met Clary
by idolsidle
Summary: Just a bunch of short, or long, cute, or angsty, good, or bad  though I really hope not  one-shots about how Jace meets Clary. Mostly all-human, but who knows?
1. Only Three Tires

**Alright. I know I have two full length fics going, but I have just way too many ideas, so I'm going to write most of them as one-shots combined under one title. Most will be about how Jace and Clary meet, and will probably be all-human. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

I was lounging around on the playscape of the local park while Izzy ranted on and on. She and her brother Alec had been my best friends for as long as I could remember. We were back at our childhood playground for an emergency meeting called by Iz. Her good for nothing boyfriend had just been officially caught cheating on her, and revenge was the subject of today's meeting.

Me and Alec sat for a while, just letting Iz rant, knowing it was what she needed, eventually though we had to stop her.

"Whoa, okay, Iz, slow down a sec. Let me remind you that I have been in a different city for the past year and a half, and even though you are my best friends I still don't know what is going on in your lives." I said, raising my hands.

Iz smiled then, It was nice to see. I had been back a week, but Iz had discovered the bastard cheating just a few days after I got back, and she hadn't been smiling much.

"Alright, Jace. I still can't believe you're back! It's gonna be so much fun! You'll love Angel High." Iz said, happily.

"I know you're glad to have my marvellous back, Iz, but how about you give me the lowdown on this Sebastian guy so we can kick his ass? Summer vacation is almost over and we should get it done before school starts." I said.

Iz rolled her eyes. "Clearly, your ego hasn't shrunk since you've been gone. And I know we have to get it done soon, which is why I called in reinforcements. She should be arriving soon." She looked towards the street beyond the park, and suddenly smiled. "And here she comes." She said.

I looked around at the street. At first, I saw nothing, but then a figure on a bike came speeding down the asphalt, headed for the park. I couldn't tell much from here, except that the girl had fire red hair, whipping out behind her back.

Iz stood up, a big smile on her face. I already liked this redhead if she could put such a big smile on Izzy's face, who was essentially a little sister to me.

"Clary!" called Iz. The redhead waved and Izzy did the same. The bike was still speeding towards the park, where the girl jumped the edge of the sidewalk and went along the path, stopping right next to the playground. Dropping the bike, she skipped over to the play-scape and scrambled nimbly up the side, joining us on the platform.

"Hey, Clary!" Iz jumped up and gave Clary a hug. Up close I could see her porcelain skin, and her emerald green eyes. She was beautiful. I mentally shook myself, forcing myself to not stare.

"Guys, this is Clary, well, you know Alec, of course, but this is Jace." Said Iz, gesturing between us.

"So you are the infamous Jace." Said Clary, her perfect lips forming the words effortlessly. She smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Clary Fray."

I shook the hand she held out and turned to Iz. "Iz, you've been talking about me! I'm flattered!" I pretended to gush.

Clary giggled, and Iz rolled her eyes.

"So, why do I not know who you are?" I asked Clary.

"But, you do know who I am." She said innocently. I shot her a look, and she grinned.

"Fine. I met Iz at kickboxing, then at school and before that, I met Alec, who just so happens to be dating one of my best friends, Magnus" she explained quickly.

So she knew that Alec was gay, that was a relief. "I see. And of course you heard all about me through Izzy bragging about how great I am." I said smirking at Iz who stuck out her tongue.

"Not quite." Said Clary. I turned back to her. "I mostly found out about you when Izzy was ranting about your enormous ego." She grinned maliciously.

I shot a look at Iz. "Is that so?" Izzy grinned at Clary.

Clary coughed, drawing my attention back to her. "She might have also said you were, uh, compensating for something." She raked her eyes over my figure.

I turned to Iz. She almost looked abashed, and I knew that she hadn't actually said anything of the sort. So, instead of acting insulted, I pointed at Clary and spoke. "I like her."

Iz burst out laughing, and after a while we all joined in.

"Okay, okay," said Clary, wiping tears from her eyes. "Moving on, you have yet to tell me why I'm here."

"Yes, I need to know some stuff myself." I put in.

"Well, it's about Sebastian." Iz said it almost, fearfully, looking at Clary. I could tell the redhead had had her doubts about this Sebastian guy. Tactfully, she didn't say I told you so.

"I never liked him." Said Clary. All of us froze. "What? Did I say something?" asked Clary, puzzled.

"It's nothing," supplied Alec, "just that… that is exactly what Jace said."

Immediately Clary raised her hand towards me. "High five, dude. Great minds think alike."

I grinned and high fived her outstretched palm.

"Alright, Iz, let's have the rest of the story." I said.

"Well, I caught Sebastian – cheating." Izzy gulped, it was still hard for her to not cry at the bastard's name.

"Aaah, so we are here for revenge?" said Clary, "I like it. He's a bastard."

"Agreed." I said lazily.

"So what do we want to do?" asked Alec. Izzy shrugged. Clary furrowed her brow, thinking.

"What is the thing that he's most attached too?" I asked.

Izzy thought then snapped her fingers as an idea came to her. "His car! A stupid sixteenth birthday present convertible from his rich ass father. Horrid puke gold colour, but he would take a bullet for the thing."

"So, we sabotage the car." I grinned, looking forward to the mischief.

"We can spray paint the sides." said Clary.

"Dent the body?" Suggested Alec.

"Slash the tires!" said Iz.

"All four." I said wickedly.

"No."

Me, Iz, and Alec turned towards Clary, who had spoken. She blushed when we fixed our stares on her, turning her skin a delicious pink. I licked my lips.

"Um, if he has insurance, it will pay for the damage if all four are slashed. If it's just three tires, insurance in this country won't pay for it." Clary explained.

"Are you sure?" I asked incredulously.

"You bet," she said more confidently, "nine times out of ten."

"Alright, three tires it is." I said, still slightly dazed at this girl's knowledge.

After an hour or two of planning, our talking evolved into a game of grounders. Me and Clary started a sort of rivalry, being the two best at it. Iz kept shooting us funny looks. I knew that look. Great, she's going to try and set us up. Didn't matter anyway, I planned to beat her to the punch.

Izzy and Clary then gave a demonstration of their kickboxing skills. Clary was clearly the best, but she explained that she had been taking martial arts since she was seven. I was a boxer myself, and could tell that she was really good, and that her best defence was her speed. Izzy would throw a right hook and she would be gone, ducking in a nanosecond.

It was a fun afternoon.

* * *

Three days later, I was panting in an alley, my chest heaving after running away from the scene of the crime, the crime being the intense vandalism of the bastard's car. Clary was breathing heavily next to me. Her breasts rising over the top of her low cut tank top every time she took a breath. Whoa, not helping to slow my breath. She smiled when I looked down at her, grinning like a fool.

There was no denying it, I was falling hard for this girl, and I had known her only four days.

Iz and Alec had run the other way, confusing the fat guard who had yelled at us. I closed my eyes and tried to control my desire.

Ah, screw it!

Turning, I pushed Clary against the wall and caught her lips with mine. She stilled in shock, but after a moment, responded with enthusiasm.

I groaned and kissed her harder, pushing her further up the wall. Her hands went to my hair, pulling on the curls at my neck. I gasped and let my tongue touch her lips. To my surprise, her mouth opened and her tongue shot out, battling mine. We made out for a good five minutes, her pressed against the wall, both of us groaning into the other's mouth.

Eventually we disentangled ourselves, but I kept her pressed against the wall.

We were both breathing heavily, and she seemed a bit wary, as if she thought I would just leave. Not a chance.

I smiled down at her. "Clary Fray, will you accompany me on a date? I'm sorry about the abrupt make out session, but I have wanted to do that since you told us to only slash 3 tires, not 4, and quite frankly, you are just too irresistible for your own good."

Clary was silent for about a minute. I became nervous, what if she said no?

Then Clary smiled. It was a beautiful smile, full of happiness. I felt a swell of pride at being the one who had put that smile on her face.

"Of course, Jace. Did you really think I would say no?" she said.

I beamed at her and kissed her again. I could tell it would soon become my favourite activity.

* * *

Six months later, I found myself panting in the same alley, but for entirely different reasons. Clary was pushed against the wall again, her legs around my waist, tongue in my mouth and hands up my shirt. There was just one difference this time. We had actually dated before this make out session, for six months if you hadn't guessed.

Latching my lips onto her neck, I felt the words I had been longing to say for a month try to escape my lips again. But I just couldn't put myself out like that, even for Clary, who understood me like no other, who made me catch my breath every time she walked in the room.

Distracted by the creamy skin of her neck, I just barely noticed the words breathed over my ear.

"I love you, Jace."

I froze. No, she couldn't have said that. It was just the wind, there was no way an angel like Clary could love someone like me. Nonetheless, I raised my head to look at her face.

Tears were shining in her beautiful green eyes, and her jaw was set. I was confused by the look on her face. It was almost defiant, but why –

"I won't take it back. I'll never take it back.". My eyes widened. Did she think I wanted her to? This confirmed that it was indeed my angel who had said she loved me! Did she not think I felt the same way?

Tears were falling down Clary's face now, and she wiggled in my grasp, trying to get free. I just thought it felt amazing, her wiggling beneath me, her legs still clasped around my waist. Finally, I managed to find my voice.

"You're not going anywhere." I said gruffly. She froze this time, and I almost groaned at the loss of her movements. Instead, I continued.

"I love you too, Clarissa Fray." My hands went to either side of her face. "I would have said it a month ago, but was afraid you wouldn't feel the same. I still don't know why you stay with me, as I have told you, so I just wasn't sure."

Her gaze hardened. _What?_

"You are an idiot, Jace Wayland." She poked my chest and narrowed her eyes. "I stay with you because, and this will never change, I love you." She let her gaze wander up and down my figure then bit her lip.

"All of you." She said, her eyes lidded.

Her breath whooshed out of her as my lips collided with hers. "Not fair." I muttered against her pouty lips. She smiled.

* * *

Three years later, I married my angel. When the time came to say the vows, the only thing I could say was ready on the tip of my tongue.

"Only slash three tires."

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Like I said, I have way too many ideas, so just bear with me a while. I _will _be continuing my full length fics, but not until I unload some of this idea baggage. I'm not sure the slash three tires line was really mentioned enough to make it a good send off, or, for that matter, a wedding vow, but it's good enough. Like I said, enjoy! And maybe review, please?**


	2. Oh, HELL no!

**Alright, second one shot in the series! Enjoy! **

**Random thought : I was just thinking; Why are all authors notes usually so enthusiastic? It must be false enthusiasm because I know that I usually post a chapter right after I'm finished writing it, and that by that point I am absolutely mentally exhausted and can't muster the energy to be properly enthusiastic. I was also thinking I'll post regular random thoughts on chapters and fics. You lucky ducks will get to see how the mind of a genius (read : halfwit) works, and I will relieve the mental burden of the thoughts, and get to see your kooky thoughts in return. Maybe? Please grace me with the presence of your kooky thoughts!

* * *

**

**CPOV**

I was sitting in Science class.

Just sitting in science class, at my assigned lab table.

Just sitting there doing my work, with my lab partner.

Just sitting there…

Watching in horror as my asshole lab partner, THE Jace Wayland, a gorgeous hunk of awful personality, smirked as he used his words to make it look like the recent accident at our lab table was my fault too. Those sarcastic, untrue words, formed by his perfect lips, were digging us both in deep, and I was not surprised when the science teacher afforded us both detention, even though all I had done was sit there and gape at the asshat next to me.

Finally, I snapped out of it, held my head in my hands and groaned. Jace turned to look at me questioningly.

"What, don't tell me you don't want to spend two hours in detention with my marvellous self?" He smirked, his longish blonde curls falling in front of his perfectly chiselled face and amber eyes.

I had known Jace for a while now. A while being about ten years. He had laughed and made fun of my red hair when we had first met at age seven. I tried to be his friend again and again, but he pushed me away, and annoyed and poked fun at me endlessly. I don't know why I kept trying, except that I would catch occasional glimpses of a better person underneath all the douchebaggery, especially towards Alec, his best friend. I just felt like he felt that he had to push people away and I wanted to help. Finally, I gave up and ignored the asshole as best I could.

Unfortunately, he had grown from a beautiful little boy into a gorgeous teenager, and his attitude was constantly overlooked. He attracted plenty of attention, certainly enough so that he could ignore me as thoroughly as I did him. Somehow, though, he always managed to intrude on my life, including managing to get himself assigned as my lab partner. And now, only a week in, we both had detention because of him. I was nearing my breaking point, I swear to you. I could take only so much.

But now, I had something on him, that I planned to use to my advantage. Jace seemed to now be attracted to me. I knew I had grown up just fine, but I was small beyond belief. Five-foot-two and with gentle curves, I was easily the lightest person in the school. In any case, I often saw him giving me strange dark-eyed looks. I had no idea how I would use this, since I wasn't really a tease, but I figure it was definitely a good weapon to have in my arsenal.

Also, I was currently staying with one of my best friends, Magnus, while my mom and her new husband traveled. Magnus was a year older than me, and happened to be gay, as well as dating Alec. Everyone knew that Alec was gay, but now that he and Magnus were dating, I had them both in the palm of my hand.

Thinking of Magnus made me realize that Jace's words were exactly the sort of thing Magnus would say, especially the "marvellous" part. Imagining this, I burst out laughing.

It took a full five minutes to get myself under control, during which time Jace looked on, confused and most likely amused.

Finally, the bell rang, and I swiped my stuff off the desk and walked out, still chortling. Reaching my locker, I realized that Jace must have thought I was laughing at the prospect of spending detention with him, and he would have taken my laughter as incredulity, therefore injuring his precious and massively inflated ego. This made me smile again.

I had art last period that day, and art always made me happy, so I walked into detention with a bounce in my step.

The bounce dissipated when I noticed Jace already sitting there.

Scowling, I settled into the desk next to him, as was required for detentions. For some reason the teachers hoped that the misbehaved students would see the error of their ways faster if they were sitting next to their partners in crime.

Except that Jace was not my partner in crime, and I was stuck here for two hours with him. Damn.

"Hello, Red."

Three guesses who.

"Hello, asshat." I replied, turning to give him a blinding smile.

"Happy to see me?"

"Not at all. I'm just practising false enthusiasm for drama class." I gave him another smile.

He almost looked surprised, slouching there in his chair. Then he seemed to get over it, unfortunately.

"You don't take drama." He said, smirking.

"No kidding?" I asked, "I had no idea you were an ass as well as a stalker." I furrowed my brow in false confusion.

"We have all the same classes, except for one, which I know for a fact is art for you." He almost seemed hurt that I hadn't realized this, and I was surprised he had realized it at all.

I was spared answering as the detention monitor walked in. He gave us the once over, then flapped a hand at us and told us to finish our homework, and that music would not be allowed.

My eyes narrowed in annoyance. If this was their idea of detention, no wonder people were here so often. Who on earth would learn their lesson doing this?

I had already finished my homework anyway, so I started drawing again, ignoring Jace.

Apparently he was done his homework too, because he started trying to see what I had drawn. I didn't really care if he saw it, so just to spite him, I shoved the sketch of the front of the class in his face.

"There, happy? Now you can see it!" I hissed.

He plucked the drawing out of my hands as the teacher noticed the disturbance.

Strolling up that aisle between the desks, he held out his hand for the drawing. I slouched in my chair, pouting as the guy's eyes roved the paper Jace handed to him.

Finally, he held it out to me.

"Miss Fray, please keep your promiscuous fantasies off paper and in your head in future." He said, sternly.

Gaping, I turned the sheet and looked at it. On it was a crude drawing of what was clearly me and Jace.

Except that we weren't fighting as we usually would. We were kissing, and his shirt was off.

I saw red. Anger seared my brain and I yelled the first thing that came to mind. The only words capable of expressing the emotion of the moment.

"_**OH, HELL NO!**_" I drew the sound out, making myself sound like a cliché black woman yelling at her son's bad behaviour.

I was beyond caring though. My chair fell to the floor with a clatter as I stood up abruptly. Turning, I faced Jace, who looked shocked, drew my hand back and punched the bastard's golden features.

Aaaah. Sweet, sweet release.

The punch was perfect, arcing in a solid right hook straight into his cheekbone, and a good part of his eye. His nose wouldn't break, which was almost a shame, but when I threw the punch, I went for maximum pain rather than a broken olfactory appendage.

I was intensely glad that Luke, my new dad, had taught me to throw an effective punch.

Jace was now leaning over the corner of the desk from the force of the punch, and if I had had a mirror right then, I 'm sure that my eyes would have been alight with a happy fire. I was redeemed.

Taking my time, I collected my things, snatched the drawing off my desk and handed it to the teacher once I got to the front of the room.

"I didn't draw it." I said calmly.

His shocked eyes fell to the page in front of him, still speechless, just like Jace, who was staring at me in wonderment when I looked back at him.

Giving him another blinding smile, I turned and walked out.

* * *

**Hey guys, so this is the second one-shot in my How Jace Met Clary series, although it isn't really about how they meet. Anyways, I just wanted say that I will be posting a rather angsty continuation soon for this, making it a two-shot, so look out for that, but in the meantime I just wanted to post this so you could appreciate a little light humour. The continuation is also the reason for the extensive history concerning Jace and Clary. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Oh, HELL no!  Angsty continuation

**Alright, second half of "Oh, HELL no!". **

_**Warning:**_** Angst. There is a reason the title is "Angsty continuation".**

**JPOV**

Slapping the ice pack to my face again, I proceeded through the lobby of Alec's boyfriend's apartment building. The poor guy had been kicked out of his parent's house when they found out he was gay. Fortunately, he had plenty of money, probably some rich dead uncle's inheritance, and could afford to live on his own. His name was Magnus, which I thought was awesome.

I tentatively stretched my jaw again as I rode the elevator up. Ouch. Still pretty painful.

I couldn't believe it when the hot redhead had turned and punched me. I knew she was the kind of girl who worked hard to control her temper, and who had a big one, but she looked like the kind of girl so small and delicate she wouldn't be able to throw such a punch.

But she had. And she had socked me right where it would hurt me the most. That is, hurt me the most on my face. Everyone knew there were more painful places to be punched.

I guess I had finally pushed her too far. When she had first talked to me at age seven, I made fun of her red hair, and made it my mission to bug her. I was wary of her, because I could sense that she could see right through me, and that scared the seven year old, and the now seventeen year old who just wanted to be left alone. After all my parents left me alone, so I figured that was how it was supposed to be. Clary had been persistent, trying again and again for my friendship. I had gone too far to get her off my back sometimes, I knew this, but I didn't stop. Finally, she had stopped bringing brownies and stuff she had just baked to the house and stopped talking to me altogether, in fact, she had completely ignored me, something I wasn't used to. I found I didn't actually want her to leave me alone. So, I annoyed her, and that way at least I got her attention.

Around ninth grade, I noticed the way that Clary's hips swayed when she walked and knew then that I definitely wanted the feisty redhead, but every time I thought of her as just a conquest, as I did with other girls, I felt a twinge of something unpleasant somewhere in my stomach.

I sighed and stepped out of the mirrored elevator. Magnus' apartment was right next to the elevator. Shifting the ice pack again, I raised my hand and knocked on the fake wood door.

**CPOV**

After getting home and recounting the story to Magnus, and both of us laughing, he dropped the bomb on me.

Jace would be coming here tonight, to meet Magnus properly and hang out with Alec.

At first, I was freaking out, but then – an idea began to form in my mind. I turned to Magnus, whose glittery self was sprawled on the couch, and grinned evilly.

He grinned back. "When I see that smile I know for sure I'm in for a good time. What do you need?"

And just like that, the plan was ready.

We were betting that Alec hadn't told Jace that I was living here, and we weren't going to tell Alec that I had punched Jace, and we would have him open the door.

I was also secretly betting on my assumption that Jace was at least a little bit attracted to me, otherwise this wouldn't work.

Once I had time to think about it, I realized that the idea depicted in the Jace's sketch was a very pleasant one, one that gave me small butterflies. I was not shocked by this. If Jace was nice, I would have been all over that, but his attitude and the fact that I doubted he would want me made me not.

Now, however; it was time to put the laws of attraction to the test.

I heard a knock on the door and smiled as I buttoned up my overlarge shirt.

**JPOV**

Alec opened the door, and his eyes immediately widened at the sight of my face.

"What happened?" he asked, still astonished.

I scowled. "A fiery redhead happened." I answered.

Alec suddenly looked wary. We were in the hallway now, the door closed behind us and Magnus could be seen approaching from a distant room.

Alec opened his mouth to speak, his eyes regarding my face carefully, but then his glittery boyfriend was upon us and it shut with a snap.

"Jace, I presume?" said Magnus, holding out his hand.

"The one and only." I grinned back. Magnus had eyes like a cat's and looked slightly Asian. He had black hair approximately the same colour as Alec's, but where Alec's eyes were a bright, icy blue, Magnus' were green.

_Like Clary's_, I thought abruptly, before replying to Magnus' question about my face.

"I guess I annoyed her a bit too much because she punched me. It was kind of hot." I finished. I had lied. It wasn't kind of hot, it was incredibly hot and if I had gotten over my shock in time, and wasn't afraid for the other side of my face, I would have kissed her.

Alec opened his mouth again, looking wary, but was interrupted by a voice down the hall.

"Magnus? Who's there?" It was a female voice, soft and inviting. Why did Magnus have a girl in his apartment?

"Oh, yeah!" said Magnus softly, like he had just remembered the person was there. "Get your cute little butt out here, Clary, I want you to meet someone." He called.

Wait, wait ,wait. Clary? What? It couldn't be her, but the name wasn't exactly common. My mind was reeling, going a hundred miles an hour, and then she stepped out into the hallway.

It was indeed Clary Fray. And she was wearing only an overlarge button down and her undergarments. The shirt barely covered her black clad, indeed cute, little butt, and showed off her legs fantastically. The girl may have been short, but she had amazing legs nonetheless, they didn't need to be long.

I became aware of renewed pain in my jaw, and realized it must be open. I quickly shut it, but continued to undress the beauty in front of me with my eyes. She was now only a meter away, having walked down the hall, looking all innocent and with a slight blush on her cheeks. Bloody hell.

"Jace! What are you doing here?" She turned to Magnus. "Yeah, I already know him Magnus! He was the boy I had detention with today." She explained, dropping a slow wink.

Oh, now I got it. This was all a trick, she must have caught on to my attraction towards her and was now using it for revenge. As if she hadn't already punched me. Well, if they thought I was going to leave, they had another thing coming. I was here for Alec, and I would stay and meet his boyfriend, and just ignore Clary's intense magnetism.

"Ha, ha. Nice try, Fray. I'm staying for dinner since Alec asked me here to meet his boyfriend, and that's what I'm going to do. By the way, thank you for the face remodelling, I really appreciate it." I said, sarcastically, hoping to get under her skin.

"You're welcome, although if your head wasn't only filled with images of herself, than you would know that where I punched you will not cause any sort of permanent damage, unless of course, I broke your cheekbone, which I know for a fact, I didn't." She smiled politely. I gawked. Then she turned to Magnus.

"I wish you had told me we would be having guests Magnus. Now I have to go change into proper clothes. " She pouted and turned. "Be back in five," she called over her shoulder, beginning to _unbutton her shirt as she walked._

_She's actually trying to kill me_, I thought. My eyes followed her, widening when she whipped off the shirt right before she went into her room, giving all of us a view of her in just a black bra and panties.

It was going to be a long night.

Clary re-emerged from her room sporting more clothing, but it was hardly less sexy. She was wearing a tight fitting black spaghetti strap shirt, which had cups for her modest breasts, and contrasted her hair fantastically. On her legs she wore plain blue jeans, but _tight_ plain blue jeans, and black heels.

Apart from the steady stream of profanities being emitted by my mind, all I could think was, '_Simple, but effective.'_

To avoid having to pretend not to be drooling at Clary, I looked over at Alec and Magnus, sitting across from me at the table. Magnus looked massively amused and Alec looked sheepish and apologetic. I was betting he hadn't known about this whole thing.

"Dinner time!" Clary sang, bringing lasagna in from the kitchen. I thought I had smelled something delicious.

And it was delicious. Plenty of cheese and tomato sauce, but not too much of either.

Clary seemed to make a point of spreading the sauce over her lips and licking them clean at regular intervals. Despite the fact that it was deliberate, I still got shudders every once in a while.

"Did you make this, Clary?" I asked around my rather full mouth, hoping to distract her from the sauce in the corner of her mouth.

"Indeed, I did." She raised her eyebrows, "What? Is it too dry? Or maybe there is too much cheese?" She seemed to think I had opened the line of conversation to insult her cooking. So I called her on it.

"You make it sound like I'm only trying to get in an opening to insult you." I said bluntly.

"Well, that is kind of what you do, Jace. Or at least to me. Insult me in subtle ways, try to humiliate me, spout an endless stream of innuendos. Although you do thankfully direct more of those at your skanks, who actually want to hear them, because it helps them believe that someday you'll swallow your pride and ego and love one of them more than yourself. Personally I find that highly unlikely, especially while you are still at high school and want o be forever alone, even though you probably deserve more."

She looked steadily at me for a minute or two, and I saw pain flashing in her eyes. I guess I really had pushed her too far. And I had been right. The girl could read me like a book with extra large type. It was unnerving.

Still shocked, a forkful of lasagna halfway to my mouth, I sat and stared. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Magnus and Alec looking equally surprised and I knew that all this soul-bearing was completely impromptu.

"Well, while we're all confessing, I guess I should tell you all…"began Magnus, his face wiped of surprise and replaced with a solemn expression. All heads turned in his direction.

Magnus took a deep breath, as if preparing himself and opened his mouth.

"I'm gay."

We all sat, dumbfounded. Finally, Clary burst out laughing, followed by Magnus. Clary launched herself of her seat and into Magnus' arms where she continued laughing, but now crying too. Magnus stroked her arm reassuringly, and eventually stood up and walked her to her room.

He returned within another five minutes and sat down, facing me. There was silence, which he eventually broke.

"If you weren't Alec's best friend, I would be kicking you out of my apartment right now, bastard." spat Magnus.

"Do you have any idea what you have done to that girl after all these years? She likes you, just wants to be friends, and even when you pushed her away, she returned. Then, she finally gave up actively trying to be your friend. But even then she was still waiting, but all you did was torment her." Magnus sighed and rubbed his eyes. "In modern language, that is the definition of an angel. She knows why you feel the way you do, why you act the way you do. She _doesn't_ know why she wants to be your friend, to be your confidant. Why she returned even when you put bubble gum in her hair, and threw her brownie offering in the garbage. I think it is because she loves you, but she doesn't know, and yet still she waits. If you went into that room right now and apologized, I'd be willing to bet she would forgive you, but I doubt it will be like that forever."

"No matter how damaged you are, and whatever the reason for that damage, pushing everyone away is not the solution, and inflicting damage on another is definitely not acceptable. Just think about that before you return to school on Monday and decide which people you greet first."

Slowly, Magnus stood up. Alec followed him this time, and began walking down the hall. Magnus turned back one last time and pointed to a room.

"That's the guest bedroom if you don't think you can make it home. I certainly wouldn't suggest driving."

Then he turned and walked down the hall, holding Alec's hand.

**CPOV**

After Magnus helped me settle down, I fell asleep almost immediately. I dreamt that Jace and me were on a beach. Just lying there on the sand, talking. I didn't know what about, but I was extremely happy for however long the dream lasted.

I woke suddenly, I had no idea why. Until I turned and saw Jace standing at the end of the bed, looking at me with an unfathomable expression on his face. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight from the window, turning them from gold to silver. The bruise I'd inflicted on him was blossoming along his cheekbone, but he looked just as beautiful as ever.

I caught my breath, sat up, and drew the covers up around my chin.

Jace's eyes flickered, as if realizing what he was doing.

"I- I'm sorry, Clary. I'll- I'll just… go." He stammered.

Hearing Jace lose his infallible eloquence made my surprise go away. I promised myself I would try one last time to help him, and if it didn't work, so be it. This thought propelled me to place my feet on the floor, let the covers fall back to the bed and walk to Jace who hadn't moved, still watching me intently.

Slowly, I reached out and laid a hand on his arm. His gaze never left mine as I led him to the bed and sat him down. Carefully, I sat myself next to him and wrapped the duvet around both our shoulders. I realized only then that Jace had rid himself of his shirt, leaving his sculpted upper body bare, and undoubtedly, cold.

And then I waited.

I drew my knees up and hugged them to my chest, at the same time letting my gaze land on Jace's profile.

A few minutes passed before I became almost afraid of his seemingly catatonic stare, and hoping to elicit a reaction from him, I whispered, "You can pretend I'm not here if you like, just pretend you are talking to yourself."

Suddenly, Jace turned, shock and incredulity foremost in his eyes.

"Why would I want to talk to myself? I've done enough of that, and I certainly don't want to pretend you are not here." He said simply.

I was taken aback, and pleased that he wanted me there, but I managed to nod through the shock, indicating that he should continue.

Never breaking his gaze from mine, Jace began.

"I've had an unpleasant life, Clary. I don't think my problems are as gruesome or awful as others, but it certainly set me back a few life lessons. My father and mother have never exactly been there for me, and in fact, my parents never really wanted me. Like I said, I wasn't abused or anything, but I never really learned how to care. Since my parents never showed me love I took it to mean that they were teaching me how they wanted me to be. They didn't want me to love, to care. Eventually I think I realized it wasn't normal, but it was ingrained by then. An armour that was difficult to destroy. And then you came along, and showed so much care, for everybody, including me despite the fact that I didn't feel that I could care. It was confusing, and frankly, easier to push you away. And after that, I suppose you know what's happened since then."

Jace turned away now, and looked at his hands, as if they were the most fascinating things in the world. The longer I watched, the more I could have sworn a blush was creeping up on his tanned cheeks. Still, I waited. I could tell he wasn't finished. I just didn't know what he wanted to say.

"Magnus gave me a stern, and completely true, talking to earlier. He said that the way you kept coming back even after I pushed you away showed you were the definition of an angel here on earth. He was absolutely right." He said, still staring at his hands.

"I hope this doesn't seem forward, but," there was a definite blush on his cheeks now, and his voice had become less serious, and more.. hopeful, was the word that came to mind.

"I've had a lot of time to think since you punched me, since I saw you here, and after Magnus made me face the truth, and I think - I think," he ran his hands through his hair and muttered, "God, you'll never believe me." Before turning to look me on the eye, a fierce look on his face.

"I think I'm in love with you."

**JPOV**

Wow, I'm impressed in spite of myself. I managed to say that with a strong voice. I figured I'd end up whispering the words, terrified that she would actually hear them.

I knew this was crazy, but it felt.. right.

Clary eyes held surprise for a total of something like a millisecond before her emerald eyes smoothed her expression into a happy half smile. There was something else in her face though. I couldn't put a name to it until she spoke.

"I know." She said.

And I understood. The expression she still wore as she looked at me was one of relaxed pride, and happiness, like she was waiting for me to finish a race, and had just witnessed me come in first, but she had never really had a doubt that I would win. Like she had just been waiting for me to realize it myself. No feeling of resentment for any strife I might have caused her, just "There you are, I'm so glad you could make it.".

Whoa, what an epiphany.

Clary let out a giggle, possibly at my face.

"I think I love you too, by the way." She said. "But there is only one way to know for sure." She continued, mischief entering her eyes.

Slowly, she disentangled herself from the covers and got up on her knees. Then, leaning in, she landed her shell pink lips on mine. She added no pressure besides the contact, letting me choose the next move.

"Does this feel right, Jace? It feels right to me, Jace, and I love you." Her whispered sentence had a lilt at the end, as if she had said "so….", again letting me choose what to do.

But I didn't need to choose, it was obvious what I needed to do, should have done years ago.

Love her, because she loved me. And I would.

My hands went to the smooth expanse of Clary's neck, cupping it and the back of her head gently. I used the position to tip her head back before I kissed her with everything I had.

She kissed me back, moving her lips with mine and I felt good, better than I had for a while. Eventually, we laid back, still kissing and I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. We both smiled for a moment but it was soon cut off by the clash of our lips.

We continued like that for a while, before falling asleep together, her fire red hair spread across the pillows, her small body wrapped safely in my arms.

I vowed that she would stay there.

**CPOV**

The next morning, Jace had to go home. His parents were rarely there, but thy expected him to be there when they were home. It made it sound like they cared, but as Jace described it, it was more like they wanted to see all the "employees" lined up and ready for orders when they returned.

I made cinnamon waffles to cheer him up, which turned out to be his favourite.

He spent the rest of breakfast insisting that I spied on him, or had some sort of device that could tell he like cinnamon waffles best. I spent the rest of breakfast laughing.

It was abrupt, but finally things were as they should be.

Eventually, just as Jace was about to leave, Magnus and Alec emerged from Magnus' room, both looking somewhat dishevelled.

Quickly, I turned to Jace. "Pretend we are mortal enemies for a few seconds?"

His eyes asked a question, but he said sure.

Magnus had entered the kitchen at this point, just as I was saying in my frostiest voice : "Right, I'll see you out the door then, Jace?"

Jace just nodded, his eyes cold. If he hadn't looked at me like I was the most important thing to him last night, I would have believed he hated me again.

Nodding back, I stood as he did, leading him to the door. He put on his coat, shooting a raised eyebrow while his back was to Magnus, who was peering unsubtly around the corner into the hallway, Alec just behind him.

I shook my head almost imperceptibly, telling him to wait.

Then when Jace had his coat on, and had turned to me for a final goodbye, I reached up and brought his lips to mine for a heart-racing, passionate and long-lasting kiss.

When I removed myself unwillingly from where I was glued against his body, I said a breathy "Goodbye." As he smirked, said the same and went out the door.

Turning away from the closed door, I took out my phone and snapped a lovely picture of the expressions of complete incredulity on Magnus' and Alec's faces.

Oh yeah, it was Facebook time.

**All done! Hope you enjoyed the "Angsty continuation" of "Oh, HELL no!". I very much enjoyed writing it.**

**The next one-shot is going to be pure fun involving a water/nerf gun and 25 cents. Should be good, no?**

**Also, a little shout out to my cousin's son who was born on February 14****th ****and who has been given the name "Boele" (Pronounced : Boo – le). My mom's side of the family is Dutch in case you were wondering about the name.**


	4. Freezies

**Alright, here you go, chapter four, also known as : Freezies :)

* * *

**

**JPOV**

I hid behind a hedge, water gun in hand, waiting in the hot summer air for Sebastian to come back from his scouting mission.

Finally, he returned, face lit up with a devious smile and a certain curiosity in his eyes.

"Well?" I asked, shaking my blond curls off my forehead.

"It's the girl who moved into the house across from yours on Wednesday. I heard she's going to be going to our school, but I don't know much else about her, so she's a good target. She's also kind of hot." He said quickly.

Well that explains the look in his eyes. He was curious because she was new, and hot. Sebastian could be super shallow sometimes. Of course, so could I.

Whatever, she would be coming down the block we were on soon, and we had to concentrate.

Me and Seb had been bored earlier that day, and now we were holding the water gun to everyone who went by, telling them to hand over their money. People usually just stared blankly once they had gotten over the shock of us jumping out from behind the bushes, and then walked off. It wasn't much more interesting than being bored, but we were thirteen and wanted a distraction.

And that distraction was only ten meters from our hiding spot. It was my turn with the water gun and when the girl got close enough, I jumped out, saying, "Hand over your money, or else."

The girl looked only a little bit shocked, but it gave me time to look at her. She was indeed kind of hot, very hot even, with gently curling fire red hair, bright green eyes, porcelain skin, and a small body. She wore just jean cutoffs and a white tank top, but considering the heat of the summer we were currently experiencing, this was normal, and she looked good.

"Oh, um yeah, sure." The girl spoke, and I was jolted out of my stare to see her digging in the pocket of her cutoffs, and carefully removing a quarter.

She examined the coin in her hand, her brow furrowed. She looked up and I saw chagrin in her eyes, and something else that I couldn't identify, but made me feel almost… nervous.

"Sorry, I don't have any more on me. I assume it's for a good cause?" She said, a grin lighting her face as she said this. She knew it wasn't.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I said, playing along. Sebastian lay forgotten behind the hedge.

"Alright, well. Catch." The girl flipped the coin into the air, and began walking past me as I lifted my hand to catch it.

I had just closed my hand around the cool metal when the girl, who was walking past me, expertly hooked her leg under mine, sending me to the ground while she kept a firm hold on the water gun that I had released in surprise.

I sat on the pavement in shock as the girl lifted the gun to point it at Sebastian and me like a sniper. Her green eyes were filled with mischief and laughter. A few seconds of shocked silence went past.

Finally the girl laughed lightly and relaxed her hold on the gun, resting it on her shoulder and pointing the barrel to the sky.

"Well, guys, I wonder who got off better in this fake mugging? You have a quarter, and I have this bad boy." She said grinning. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

I stood up slowly, wiping my hand on my board shorts. "Yeah, yeah, we got it. You got the better deal." I grumbled with a scowl on my face.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, I think that depends on how you look at it. If I were too hot or wanted revenge on someone, a water gun would indeed be more beneficial. Except that, I'm not too warm, and haven't been in this town long enough to have enemies and a need for revenge. I have been in this town long enough to know the corner store has 25 cent freezies, which is why I was going to say that you got the better deal. So, trade?"

She held the gun out to me. "My name is Clary Fray by the way. You live across the street from me don't you? It says Wayland on the mailbox?"

Finally, I smiled. I liked this girl, this Clary. "Yeah. Jace Wayland. Sorry about the fake mugging but you seem to be having more fun than we were so I'm thinking we're forgiven?"

She took the gun back from where she held it out to me and held up a finger. "Only if I can have my quarter." She said.

I laughed. "You bet."

She grinned and we exchanged prizes. Sebastian introduced himself and we talked a bit. She would indeed be going to our school, and I found myself really excited for the addition of her unique personality to the otherwise boring school hours. I hoped we would be friends. Gah, lame girl thoughts. Okay, more like... I figured we would be buds. Yeah, that works.

Eventually, Clary said she should go and get her freezie and we said our goodbyes.

Clary strolled away, hands in her back pockets. Suddenly, she stopped and turned.

"Hey, you guys want a freezie?" She asked, holding up the dollar she had just found in her back pocket.

I glanced at Sebastian before we turned and grinned. "Definitely."

* * *

Sebastian lived in a different area of the neighborhood than Clary and me, so we parted ways about a few blocks from our houses.

I had a blue freezie in my hand, my favourite flavour. Clary's too as it turns out, though she had gotten a cherry flavoured one, "Just for a change.", as she had said. It turned her lips fire truck red.

I relished the taste of the frozen water before turning to Clary.

"Clary Fray, I predict that you will be one of the best things that has ever happened to this neighborhood, and possibly town."

She told me I was just saying that because she had bought me food, but she beamed at the compliment anyway. It made me feel good.

And I was right.

* * *

As I kissed her three years later at a school dance, I could easily say she was the best thing that had happened to the town. And to me.

* * *

**Third chapter of How Jace Met Clary! Hope you liked it, and I very much like reviews, by the way. *Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge. Say no more, say no more***

**I meant to upload this like three days ago, no four days, but FF was telling me there was some sort of problem and then I was super busy over the weekend. But, it's here now!**


End file.
